


Games and Chaos

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic James Madison, Chaos, Charles Lee Being a Dick, James Madison Needs Sleep, Make Out Scene, Multi, Teacher George Washington, Thomas Jefferson is somehow a mom friend, Truth or Dare, duck duck goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: The substitute leaves the class to use the bathroom, not knowing the chaos that would ensue.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Games and Chaos

Lafayette stood up, surveying the classroom. The sub, Mr. Adams, had to leave to use the restroom. Big mistake.

"Let's play duck, duck, goose!" Lafayette said. There were absolutely no sounds of protests, so Lafayette pushed everyone to the front to sit in a circle. He stood behind Hamilton first.

"Duck...duck...duck...duck...GOOSE!" Lafayette landed on Thomas and Thomas was quick to get up, but not quick enough. Lafayette slid into the spot and laughed.

"Damnit," Thomas muttered, now standing behind his boyfriend.

"Duck... duck... duck... duck... duck... duck... GOOSE!" Thomas started to run, but Kings had other plans.

"Samuel, go tag Jefferson for me," he said with a wink. Samuel knew the full plan immediately.

"Of course," Samuel said, getting up.

"Hey! No! Kings has to tag me," Thomas argued, going behind Kings.

"You're right," Kings said, tagging Thomas's leg.

"WAIT NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Thomas screamed. Alexander burst out laughing along with a few giggles around the room.

"You never called time out," Lafayette pointed out. Thomas huffed and started again.

"Duck...duck...duckity...duck...GOOSE!" he called out, tapping Maria. Maria got up quickly and Thomas ran. Maria was behind him, gaining quickly, but Thomas slid into the spot, accidentally kicking Peggy a bit.

"Ow!" Peggy said, even though it didn't hurt much. Maria appeared behind Thomas and tugged on his hair a bit.

"Don't kick my girlfriend," she said before softly tapping Peggy's head. She went around, tapping Burr's head and calling out goose. He failed and pouted as he started going around. By the time he was back to Lee, everyone groaned.

"Just pick a goose already," Alexander whined. Burr sighed and said goose to his boyfriend. The spot was quickly left and the two started to run around. Burr could see the end when he was turned around and met into a kiss. Fake gagging came from Madison and Burr pulled away blushing.

"Tag," Lee said, taking his seat.

"If the way Lee tags is kissing, I'm not picking him," Alexander called out.

"Oh shut it, I only kissed Aaron is because he's my boyfriend, I would never kiss your greasy face," Lee smirked.

"IT IS ONE PIMPLE, NOT EVERYONE HAS PERFECT SKIN LIKE YOU AND MARIA," Alexander stood up.

"My skin isn't perfect, I just take care of it," Maria said. Eliza sat Alexander down and sighed as she held his hand to calm him.

The classroom door opened and Mr. Adams stood there, confused about what the class was doing gathered in the front.

"...Are you doing some ritual? When does this day end?" he muttered, going to his desk.

"Continue doing whatever teenage rituals you were doing, I've lost all the fucks I could give," he said.

The teens continued to play Duck, Duck, Goose, Kings "accidentally" tripping Hamilton when he came by. Eliza softly slapped him for tripping her boyfriend. Not to mention when Hamilton told Laurens to "accidentally" kick Lee. Poor man held his hands to his side the rest of the game. Everyone got bored with Duck, Duck, Goose, and decided to play classroom safe Truth or Dare. John stared down at Lee.

"Truth or Dare, Lee?" he asked.

"Dare," Lee said, returning the look with a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Aaron for a whole minute," John said, sitting up now. Lee glanced at Aaron to see if it was okay and Aaron nodded.

"Set a timer," Lee said, going on Aaron's lap. Laurens opened his phone timer and set it for a minute.

"And go," he said, starting the timer. Immediately, there was no distance between the boys. Adams spun in his chair to check on what the students were doing.

"No having sex in the classroom, nobody wants to see that," he said, turning away. The timer went off, but the two didn't separate. Instead, Aaron moved his hand to Lee's hair and pulled him closer. It was almost another minute until both separated and were gasping for air.

"Finally they are done," Thomas complained. James just stood up and physically distanced the two before they started again.

"Thank me later," he said, taking his spot again.

"...Alright then, truth or dare, Madison?" Lee asked, a huge blush still on his face.

"Truth," Madison shrugged. He yawned a bit and shifted into the wall.

"When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?" Lee asked.

"Who are you? My mother?" Madison asked.

"Answer my question," Lee said.

"I dunno, maybe a week ago," Madison said. Thomas gasped and let go of his boyfriend and went over to James.

"There is a blanket in my bag, you are taking a nap on the desks," he said, making James get up. He begrudgingly took the blanket and laid down on the desk.

"Have you guys noticed that this class is mostly gay people? I mean, there is Kings and Seabury, me and Thomas, Lee and Burr, Laf and Herc, Maria and Peggy. I mean, even out of the other 5, Alex is bi and James is aro," Laurens pointed out.

"John, buddy, this is an A.P. English class, where are the gays supposed to go? To the devil's class known as math?" Alexander asked.

"Hey, I like math," James called from his desk bed.

"Go to sleep, Jemmy," Thomas called out, pulling John into his lap. A groan came from the table and a small thud rang in the class.

"James has a point, math is nice," Charles said, leaning into Burr.

"John should've kicked your mouth," Alexander spat, "No one could think math is easy."

"History is the hard one, math has formulas to teach you," Lee spat back. Hamilton took a deep gasp.

"You take that back!" he said, "History is super easy!"

"Why don't you just go write a play about one of the founding fathers then. Maybe it'll help us understand it," Lee taunted.

"Fucking bet, $10 says I'll have a song in class tomorrow," Alexander said, holding his hand out. Charles shook it with a glare, accepting the bet.

~~ the next day ~~

"LEE! GIVE ME MY 10 BUCKS, I HAVE THE SONG READY TO PLAY," Alexander called out as he walked into Washington's classroom.

"Prove it," Lee said. What he didn't expect was Hamilton pulling out a melodica and had Eliza blow into it and Lee's boyfriend stand next to him.

"1776, New York City," Burr and Hamilton said together.

"Pardon me, are you Leslie Odom, sir?" Hamilton asked.

"That depends, who's asking?" Burr asked.

"Oh, sure, sir, I am Lin Manuel Miranda, I have been... looking for you," Hamilton said.

"I'm getting nervous."

"Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him, it's a blur sir, he handles the financials?"

"You punched the bursar?"

"... Yes, I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I am not stupid-" Lee scoffed a bit, "- So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?"

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed."

"YOU'RE AN ORPHAN? OF COURSE! I'M AN ORPHAN! God, I wished there was a war, then we could prove we're worth more than anyone bargained for!"

"Can I buy you a drink?" Burr asked, trying to not laugh in character.

"That would be nice."

"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, here's your $10," Lee said, passing two $5 bills to Hamilton. Hamilton then handed both Burr and Eliza one of the bills.

"No fair, we didn't get to the part where we come in!" Laurens said, pouting.

"I am guessing that there was no work done yesterday," Washington said, watching his class.

"There was work?" Angelica asked. Washington just facepalmed and read the note Adams left.

"This says you guys played 'Duck, Duck, Goose' and 'Truth or Dare' and that Madison was forced to sleep on a desk AND that Burr and Lee had a make-out session in class. What happened?" Washington asked.

"He left to the bathroom for 5 minutes," Lafayette said, zooming by on a swivel chair. Washington did a double-take, unsure of where the chair came from, let alone why Lafayette had it. He could've sworn he banned swivel chairs after the last time the class fought over it.

"I can't believe you double-crossed me to work with Hamilton," he pouted.

"He offered $5 if I did my part as Leslie Odom, sir," Burr said, kissing Lee's cheek. Lee blushed and sat in his seat.

"When did that even happen, you were at my house all night," Lee said.

"4th period, I practiced in 5th and 6th," Burr said, joining the table Lee was at.

"JEMMY, YOU BETTER HAVE SLEPT WELL LAST NIGHT," Thomas said as he walked into the class late.

"Mr. Jefferson, you are late," Washington said, writing it into his report.

"I think I know that, so, what'd I miss?" Thomas asked, taking a seat. Washington rolled his eyes.

"Well, for one, Hamilton didn't let them get to the part he promised me in his play," John pouted.

"Wanna do it for me?" Thomas asked. John's eyes glowed as he looked up at Thomas.

"AYE, YO YO, YO YO, YO, WHAT TIME IS IT?" John yelled out.

"SHOWTIME!" Hercules and Lafayette called from the opposite side of the room.

"It is not showtime, you guys need to finish the work you were supposed to do yesterday," Washington said, handing out papers. Everyone sounded upset but did their work quickly.


End file.
